Audio Logs
Audio Logs are collectibles in Watch Dogs and Watch Dogs 2, where they are called audio files. They can be played back as many times as the player wishes after obtaining them. They all contain additional info as to the backstory of the game. They are usually put in some spare rooms or hidden places that player has to discover. Audio Logs in Watch Dogs Aiden Pearce :Main article: Aiden Pearce#Audio Logs Five logs in total, one is found on a computer in his motel room. The other 4 are already on the Smartphone in the beginning of the game. Lucky Quinn :Main article: Dermot "Lucky" Quinn#Audio Logs 8 Audio logs in total, 4 can be found during the campaign, missions, and the other 4 can be found through CTOS breaches. *Found in the auction, during the A Risky Bid mission, inside a control room where the women's pictures appear, before entering the auction room. *Found during the A Risky Bid mission, inside the auction room, just after talking with Lucky Quinn and when you're going to escape, it is on the right after the first stairs. *Found inside the Merlaut Hotel, during the No Turning Back mission, on the top floors where Lucky talks to Mayor Rushmore in private, on a laptop. *Found during No Turning Back, on the same floor where Lucky Quinn's office is, inside a laptop. Rose Washington 3 Audio logs in total, all can be found through CTOS breaches. Serial Killer 6 audio logs in total, all can be found next to the victims bodies through the Missing Persons investigation. The devices that hold the records are mobile phones. Maurice Vega 8 Audio logs in total: *One of these phones is the first object that Aiden hacks during Bottom of the Eighth (the player is required to hack this object before progressing in the mission) *Seven more are found through the Burner Phones investigation The devices that hold the logs are mobile phones. Angela Balik 11 Audio logs, 10 can be found in all hideouts (except the Bunker). The devices that hold the logs are Desktop Computers. The remaining one can be found by completing a CTOS breach. Blume Engineers 6 in total can be found throughout the two islands of the Bunker. The devices that hold the logs are WiFi Radios. *Near the north generator. *Found next to the entrance to the Bunker, next to the boat garage. *Found near the third generator, the most southeast one, under the green crate that acts as bridge, or tunnel, after climbing the container crane. *Found next to the poor men outside the fence, on the main (south) island. *Found inside a building which has a tunnel that crosses it; on the north island. *Found near the south exit, between two lines of piled crates. Charlotte Gardner 3 Audio logs in total, 2 can be found in the CTOS breaches (15 & 16). Her third audio log is in one of the hideouts (expect for the Bunker), and is located on a Desktop Computer. BedBug *During the By Any Means Necessary mission, on the top floors, behind a locked door, inside a cellphone. The door is located in the same corridor as the security shutters. *Found in the bricks factory, mostly found during Uninvited mission, inside the room with shutters. *Found during the By Any Means Necessary mission, inside Rossi-Fremont, in the lower floors, behind a locked door on a laptop. Weapons Trade 7 Audio Logs in total. They can be found near to the weapons boxes in the investigation scenes. G1gg1L3s 8 Audio logs in total, can be found through the analysis of the first 8 QR codes. DedSec 8 Audio Logs in total, can be found through the analysis of the last 8 QR codes. Iraq :Main article: Delford "Iraq" Wade#Audio Logs 8 Audio Logs in total: *Found in the CTOS tower inside Rossi Fremont, the one you hack during the Jury-Rigged mission. *Found in Rossi-Fremont's front courtyard, near a gas tank and a trailer house, during the Jury-Rigged mission. *Found in Rossi-Fremont's first floor, before accessing the elevator, during either Grandma's Bulldog or By Any Means Necessary. *Found in Rossi-Fremont's middle floors, above the ATM being dismantled in an alcove, which can be reached by the ATM’s camera and a higher up camera during Grandma's Bulldog only. *Found in Rossi-Fremont's top floors, after you climb up from a dark hole, during either Grandma's Bulldog or By Any Means Necessary. *Found in a bar in the Wards. *Found inside Rossi-Fremont, during the mission By Any Means Necessary, just before entering the gaming room, above a red couch. *Found inside Rossi-Fremont, during the mission By Any Means Necessary, next to a TV on the middle floors, after passing the gaming room and a corridor. Damien Brenks 9 Audio Logs in total: *Found during the campaign *Found inside Racine Boat Restoration in Brandon Docks. *Found through CTOS breaches *Found inside Palin Correctional Center, during the Dressed in Peels mission,' '''in the block B, second floor, office *Found at Blume HQ in Pawnee, in the cafeteria. Malcolm Deodato 8 Audio Logs in total, can be found through the story mode. *Found in the CTOS headquarters in the Loop, inside the first floor of the inner plaza of the building during Open Your World. *Found in the CTOS headquarters in the Loop, inside the second floor of the plaza, inside a hall during Open Your World. *Found at Blume HQ in Pawnee, on the second floor, inside an office. *Found inside Palin Correctional Center - this log can only be collected during the campaign, in the mission Dressed in Peels in the block B, first floor, office. *Found inside Palin Correctional Center, during Dressed in Peels mission, can be found at the exit of the prison, before getting out through the parking lot door. *Found in the CTOS tower you hack during the mission Hope is a Sad Thing (it can also be found in normal gameplay), in the underground tunnels, after walking a long way inside one of them. *Found on a couch on the balcony where Not The Pizza Guy begins. *Found in the Merlaut Hotel's lobby. Rewards * 4 Audio Logs - D12 * 10 Audio Logs - XP Bonus Audio Logs in ''Bad Blood Gallery Watch dogs lucky quinn saga intro by ELMERFUDD1394-0|Lucky Quinn intro Watch dogs decsec files by elmerfudd1394-0|DedSec files hu:Hangnaplók Category:Collectibles